A Baby Maybe?
by teenagefangirl
Summary: Castle and Beckett are married and are now dealing with the idea of having a baby! Summaries are not my thing, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I will not nor have I ever owned Castle.

* * *

Sitting on the bathroom counter, she felt the start of a panic attack coming on, she was helpless to stop it. She starred down at the package, in her hands, almost like if she wasn't watching it close enough it would get up and walk away. There was only one way to get the answer, she needed to pee on the damn stick, but when she took that step her life would be changed forever- good or bad she hadn't decided yet.

She slowly worked up her courage enough to actually take the test. When she had finished she set the timer for six minutes, the box said five to seven but being Beckett she went for the middle time- not to long not to short.

She made her way back to the countertop and plopped up on it, looking down at the white stick, she was torn should she be upset? Or happy? The only emotion she felt with 100 percent certainty was being scared.

Scared about what her life would be like when she was holding a newborn, what it would be like when the baby became a toddler and tried to walk on those little bowed legs. What about when the toddler turned into a child who wanted nothing more than to start school and after that said child became a teenager who wanted nothing more than freedom. The timer dinged pulling her out of her thoughts.

Had it really only been six minutes that she'd been musing over how her life might change? She couldn't bring her eyes to look down at the stick, instead she found herself having a starring contest with the women in the mirror.

One look down and everything could be different. She couldn't look she had to wait until shad someone with her. Someone to hold her because she know that it didn't matter the results she needed the feeling of safety, the feeling of being loved.

She put the little white stick in the drawer, just in case someone came in the bathroom while she was gone, and grabbed her cell phone. Scroling through the familiar contacts she found his name and smiled- wow he really had that affect over her even when he wasn't around. She pressed the green call button and waited for Castle to pick up, finally hearing the line pick up she panicked what was she suppose to say now?

Trying to calm herself down before she had a full fledge panic attack, his voice pulled her out of her thoughts,

"Kate?" she could hear the smile even through the phone, when she didn't answer right away he tried again the humor in his voice noticeable.

"Mrs. Castle, did you just call to hear the sound of my voice?" She smilied, the title was new but man did she love hearing him call her is wife. Again she forgot to answer being to lost in her thoughts.

"Kate, Kate please anwe"- " I took the test today," she finally said before he could finish his sentance.

"The test? What test? Kate?" his voice was filled with concern.

"Castle, I took a pregnacy test today," she blurted out.

When she finally collected her composure she realized that she just told her husband, who was 3,000 miles away she took a pregnacy test, and she didn't even have an answer for the question she know was on its way.

"Well, are you?" His voice was barley a whisper.

* * *

First Fic sorry if it sucked or there was really bad spelling my autocorrect is broken. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Hope this chapter turned out okay.**

**Disclamier: I will never own any of these cahracters only what happens to them.**

* * *

Castle sank into the large oversized chair, in the corner of his hotel room. His thoughts flew from one thought to another extreamly fast. At first he saw Kate on their wedding night, the beautiful white satin dress that hung on her every curve. Then he saw the same women looking down at her stick skinny belly like she thought you might suddenly be able to notice the baby. The next image he saw had him smiling like a crazy person, a very crancky Beckett, starring down at her now extreamly swollen abdomen, her shirt barley covering her stomache, as she glarred at him. And then he saw her and this beautiful baby, both looking at each other like there was nobody else in the world.

"Well, I don't know for sure," Kate's soft but broken voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He smiled, "Honey, I don't want to sound like a jackass but a plus mean yes."

"I can't look," her voice so broken, he felt his heart physically ache, "I'm waiting for you."

He slammed his head against the chair and slumped his shoulders, cursing himself, he had only been gone three days and it felt like an eternity. Why did he go on this stupid book tour? Why did he leave Kate at home by herself for two weeks? He had told Gina no but she wouldn't leave him alone about it. She kept pestering and finally Kate told him to just get it over with.

Now here he was at some hotel in California and she was sitting at home all alone, needing him. They had only been married three months and he was already failing her as a husband.

"I'm on my way, don't move," he commanded over the phone, "don't even try to tell me no, you called and that means somethings wrong, I want to be there with you." "Wait for me?" he asked shyly.

"I wasn't going to stop you from coming home," she stated with a hint of a smile evident in her voice, "it's just that it doesn't seem practical to have me wait that long without moving."

He let out a huge sigh of relieve, he was expecting a fight, expecting her to put on that brave face and pretend she was fine.

"I'll be home as soon as I can." "At least try to relax," he pleaded. He knew it was useless this women would be up, chewing on her lip, lost in thought when he walked through the door of the loft.

"No promises," she hummed into the phone. "I'm sorrry, I-I just- I'm scared and you just help me make since of my thoughts when they get all crazy like this, it's just" she trailed off.

"You have no reason to apologize, you did nothing wrong," he cut into for her. He knew Beckett could be hard on herself, hell when wasn't the women hard on herself, but seeing her so open and vunerable was a whole new ball game. She wasn't the type of women who let her feelings out in the open for anybody- let alone everybody- to see. He needed to get home as soon as he could.

* * *

Beckett was sitting on the couch reflecting on her conversation with Castle. Was she really that weak? She was Katherine Beckett, not some teenager who's life would be changed forever- except it would.

She was being way over dramatic, she didn't even know for sure if she was even pregnant, Martha would be so proud of her.

Thinking about Martha got her thinking about the way she would react and that lead to Alexis's reaction. And what about her dad? Oh my god, her dad will know she had sex with Castle. "_Okay_," the little voice in her head went off,"_you've been married for three months clearly he knows already_." Her mind slowly drifted to all the people who would be affected if they were actually having a baby. Before she knew it, she was passed out on the couch worry lines etched into her face.

* * *

That was exactly how Castle found her hours later when he finally arrived home.

"Baby, you have to wake up, now" Castle said with a smile in his voice. "We have a very important task to attend to," he continued noticing Kate stir a bit.

She had been lost in her dreams when she heard him soft voice pulling her out of her slumber. "Hmmh, I remember that voice from some where," she whispered, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Haha, very funny," came his responce, "now as much as I love bantering with you can we please go find out!"

She slowly stood up and walked towards the bathroom without another word, when she turned towards him.

"You coming, Castle?"

He smilied at her as his gaze drifted down to the way her hips swayed as they silently walked towards the bathroom together. She paused just outside of the door, "I should probably just take another test, huh?"

"Well then get at it women. Are you trying to give me ulcer, with all this waiting?" He shot back at her.

"Hahaha you think your funny, ?" She joked but immediately got serious again, "Wait out here?"

"I am not going anywhere," he promised as he slumped against the wall waiting for her return.

She made her way into the bathroom and repeated the process from earlier all over again. When she finished she set the timer for six minutes then opened the door for Castle.

'Well... What's the verdict? Are we going to be the proud parents of Luke Vader Castle?" He asked eyes wide with anticipation as she sat down next to him.

"First, we have to wait six minutes to find anything out," she stated matter of factly "and second, if we are having a baby, we are under no circumstances naming our child Luke Vader Castle!"

"Seriously?" He questioned.

"Seriously," she quipped back, "Luke Vader is way to meta and quite frankly it's really kinda creepy."

He feigned hurt, "Why Detective I can't believe you don't appricate my baby names."

"We don't even know if"- the timer going off stopped her thoughts abruptly, they would no longer have to wait.

"Well, lets go find out!" He jumped up and pulled her to her feet walking towards the bathroom where the little white stick was left.

"Alright, on the count of three?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"One" Castle started the count knowing she was waiting on him.

"Two," she spoke so quitely he could barley hear her.

"Three," they said at the same time. Beckett closed her eyes to afraid to look down. She heard Castle gasp and then squeal, she panicked and quickly opened her eyes and looked down. She couldn't contain the smile that covered her face when she saw the little pink plus.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think.** **I also need advice on if I should do the total pregnancy or skip around. Thoughts? Thanks Aagain lovelys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about never updating. I went through a rough patch when I lost my grandpa and after that I just didn't want to write anymore but y'all can thank Sheridan, KateCastleNYPD on twitter, for making me write again. She is honestly the best friend you could ever ask for! I hope you guys like it. Again I am so so sorry! **

* * *

Plus, that meant she was going to be carrying Rick's baby-her baby, their baby-for the next nine months. She was left with the sudden realization that she no longer felt fear or worry instead she was left with feelings of love and…god in all honesty she was just a mess of different emotions.

She then remembers the squeal she had heard come from Richard Castle, her husband, the father of her unborn child. Sometimes she doesn't feel like this is real, being married to her partner in every sense of the word. She turned into Castles embrace feeling the sudden sting of tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Castle's strong yet wavering voice, "Kate, Kate please tell me what's wrong. If you are upset. If you're scared just tell me. Don't leave me here in the dark now, please" he begged desperate to know how she was handling the news.

Upon receiving no answer he decided it best to wait and see how she wanted to play this out that was until he noticed the sudden dampness seeping on to the collar of his shirt. "Kate you're crying…god you-you're not happy are you?"

Kate pulled back appalled at him for even thinking such a thing until she remembered she hadn't answered him and was only worrying about her. "Rick," she whispered voice soothing as she tried to gain his attention, "these right here," she continued pointing to the tears now streaming down her face, "Are happy tears, these are tears of pure happiness." She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for an earth shattering kiss, "I'm going to be a mom," her voice steady and unwavering.

"Kate you're gonna be an amazing mother…oh my god, I'm gonna be a dad, again!" He all but yelled into the empty loft.

Kate was suddenly felling very overwhelmed, not that she regretted anything just that she needed time to think, to realize she was no longer just worrying about herself. Seeing the perfect opportunity to turn the conversation back to the ground she felt comfortable standing on she grabbed at it. "Castle aren't you suppose to be some hot shot mystery novelist?"

"Just what are you playing at here, detective" came his almost instant reply.

"Well I am just saying," Kate paused adding a dramatic flair that would give Martha a run for her money, "I don't believe I have ever heard Patterson use words like and I quote 'gonna be' in anyone of his best sellers."

Castle scoffed as he narrowed is eyes towards her, "Are you trying to tell me you think Patterson is a better writer?"

"Well I mean he does have a few more best sellers than you, doesn't he?" She asked innocently while trying to contain her laughter.

Castle got a grin on his face as he replied, "I can't exactly remember how many best sellers I have but I am sure you do, don't you, detective. After all you are the one who owns every copy of every book I have ever written." Kate scowled and moved towards the bedroom only now realizing it was already past time she went to bed. She quickly turned her head towards the writer who was still gloating from what he obviously considered to be him winning the round, "Are you going to gloat all night or do you think you could find time in your schedule to come to bed?"

When Castle finally made his way into the bedroom Kate was already curled up under the giant midnight blue comforter. It was the comforter he had when he lived by himself before Kate moved in, when she showed up she decided to change the bachelor pad into something homier. Castle hadn't actually minded and was secretly pleased with the paler blue and brown spotted design she had chosen for their room. He was a bit shocked when he noticed his old comforter now resting on their bed, "When I left you had the other blankets on what made you change them?"

She looked down almost as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to, "I missed you, okay, I put your old sheets back on I also only slept in your clothing. It was rough I don't like it when you aren't here please don't leave me again." She knew what she was asking was stupid because of course he would have to leave again it was after all part of his job.

Kate groaned as she realized he had only been gone three days and she had made it sound like he was gone forever, she silently waited for him to become the cocky man she knew he was but he just simply stared at her and whispered, "I missed you as well."

Rick sensed that Kate wasn't up for his usual smart comment so he just kept it to himself and slowly slid into bed next to his beautiful pregnant wife.

* * *

Castle stood in the kitchen trying to decide what he should make Beckett for breakfast. He decided to go with pancakes thinking back to the Dunn case and when he had stayed over at Beckett's place. He could hear Espo's voice ringing back in his ears _"It's an edible way for saying thank you for last night." _He wanted to say thank you for last night, not that they had done anything but she had just granted him with the best gift he could possibly receive, a little baby.

He hadn't ended up falling asleep last night it seemed impossible when he had so much running through his mind. A father, he was going have another beautiful baby. If he was being honest he wanted a little girl, a miniature Kate, that child would have him wrapped around her finger in a matter of seconds. He was overjoyed, simply ecstatic over the idea of pregnant Beckett. He wanted to run through Time Square and yell out to everybody that Katherine Houghton Castle was going to be the mother of his child.

Glancing at the clock and seeing that Kate would be waking up soon he decided it was time to start making her breakfast. Being in such a wonderful mood he thought he might as well bring out the chocolate chips and make cute little designs in her pancakes.

He turned the radio on low and began to hum along to the words, as the song changed he heard the familiar melody of L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole. When he realized the word fit the way he feels about Kate he began to belt along with the lyrics. "L is for the way you look at me, O is the only one I see."

The smell of breakfast drifting it way into the room is what caused Kate to slowly open her eyes. She could feel the beginning of a smile start on her lips. She got up and quickly made her way through the office towards the kitchen in search of her husband. She could he his voice but could exactly make out the words he was singing until she stood in the door way starring at him in amazement.

"V is very very extraordinary," he continued not noticing her sneaking up on him until she circled her arms around his waist and finishing the song for him, "E is even more than anyone that you adore, love is all that I can give to you."

Smiling he pulled her even further into his embrace, "I love you Katherine Beckett and I love that little baby, that's only about the size a blueberry, so much I could never imagine my life without you."

* * *

**Corny? Cheesy? Sorry about that! Please review and let me know what you thought! I promise to update more and regular now that I've finally started writing again! Thank you guys for sticking with me when I left you guys hanging! You are all amazing!**


End file.
